Stay
by torigirl258642
Summary: Brooke just wants Lucas to stay. Will she be able to convince him not to leave her, or will she have to learn to live without him? Oneshot. Brucas with talk of Leyton. Sad story...


**Hey..So this is my first fan fic. Well technically it's not, I wrote one a year ago, but it was so bad I'd like to forget it ever existed.. This story is based loosely off of the song Stay that I heard on some country station yesterday on my way home from school. It inspired me and made me think of Brucas/Peyton, so I wrote out my thoughts. Feel free to give me feedback, good or bad. And I just wrote it today so if someone wants to beta it for me just let me know. Thanks, and happy reading: )...**

She laid with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. They were both sweaty and smiling in their post-coital bliss. She looked up, staring into his eyes.

"I love you.." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss before putting her head back on his chest, listening contentedly to his gradually slowing heartbeat. He smiled and dropped his head kissing her hair and inhaling the intoxicating smell of her vanilla and lavender shampoo.

"I lov--.." He was cut off by the shrill ringing of his cell phone, coming from his pants which lay discarded across the room. She sighed and rolled off him and onto her back, staring at the ceiling as he sat up and got out from under the covers. Slipping on his boxers he stood up and walked over bending down to get his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. He quickly answered it trying to sound as happy and normal as he possibly could.

"Hey babe, how are you doing..I know it's late, but we've got a deadline to meet, so we all stayed after to work late..I know, I'll talk to my boss tomorrow about working less..I miss you too..I'll be home soon, don't worry..Bye Peyt, I love you too.." He hung up letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He looked over at the naked brunette who now had her back turned to him. He walked back over to her bed and sat down next to her, reaching over and rubbing her bare back. "I've got to get home, but I'll see you tomorrow, same time. Okay pretty girl?"

She sighed still refusing to look at him. Trying to hide her eyes that were getting wetter with each passing second. "Whatever Lucas. Tell P.Scott I say hi.." She bit out sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Lucas sighed "Don't be like that Brook, you know I can't leave her. I have to be there for Anna and Keith, and if she found out she would keep them from me. You know that if I had a choice I'd be here with you all the time, and you'd be the one with my name, but I can't change things, this is the best I can do pretty girl.."

"It's all you will do Luke, not all you can do. You could fight her for custody, and then we could be together. Don't you want that Lucas? Don't you want me? Or am I just some sex toy to you? Peyton can't fulfill your needs so you come and use me instead.."

"That's not true Brooke, you know I love you with all my heart and wish we didn't have to sneak around like this. And don't act like this is just sex, we're so much more than that.." Lucas sighed looking at her.

"Really Lucas, do I know that? Because I think this is just sex to you. It's all we ever do, we don't go out anywhere, we don't see each other outside of this bedroom. If I meant more to you than a quick fuck you would take me out sometimes.."

"I can't take you out Brooke, what if Peyton or one of her friends saw. It's too dangerous.."

"Fine Lucas, if this is so dangerous then maybe we shouldn't do it anymore.." Brooke sighed tiredly.

Lucas sighed and turned her to look at him, pulling her face up by the chin to look into his eyes "You don't mean that Brooke I know you don't. I'd really love to stay and talk with you more, or not talk..but I've really got to get going before she gets suspicious. But I'll see you tomorrow.."

Brooke sighed and nodded looking away from him "Okay Lucas, tomorrow.."

He smiled lightly and kissed her once more before getting up and finishing getting dressed. He looked in the mirror on her vanity and fixed his hair before heading to the door. He opened it and turned around looking at her again "I love you Brooke, so much.." He smiled and turned and walked out.

Brooke watched the now empty doorway praying that he would walk back through it. She let a few tears fall as she heard him reach the bottom of the stairs and head for the front door. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the top of the stairs "Lucas! Wait!".

He turned around and walked to where he could see her from the landing "Yeah?"

She sprinted down the stairs and leaped at him hugging him tight. "Please don't go Lucas, I can't stand to spend another night without you next to me. I need you with me. We can figure out a way for you to still be able to see Anna and Keith, but we have to be together Luke. This is killing me. Please don't go, please don't leave me Luke.." She begged, barely able to choke out the words through her sobs as she buried her face in his chest.

Lucas sighed and ran his fingers through her hair "I have to go Brooke. This is killing me to, but these nights are all I can give you, I have to stay with her Brooke, for the kids. Maybe when they've graduated and moved out we can be together. Let's talk about it more tomorrow though. Bye pretty girl.." Lucas kissed her cheek and pried her arms off of him and left. Leaving her in a sobbing, naked, and heartbroken heap on the floor..

The next afternoon Lucas got out of work early and headed over to Brooke's, stopping to grab her some flowers on the way. He went up to the door and knocked. He smiled when she finally opened the door, but his smile quickly faded when he really looked at her. She was only wearing his old 'Keith Scott Body Shop' sweatshirt and a pair of underwear. Her hair was a tangled and greasy mess. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were covered in mascara stains.

He went to giver her a hug, but she quickly backed away. He sighed and tried to hug her again, only to have her shove him away from her "Brooke, come here. Are you okay?"

She laughed "Oh I'm just fine Lucas. I beg you to stay with me. I tell you that I need you and I'm dying without you. And you just leave me there on the ground!"

"I had to go Brooke, you know that.."

"Just shut up Lucas! I'm done okay, done! Now can you please leave.."

"Brooke.."

"No Lucas, this isn't up for discussion. If you don't want to be with me fine, but I'm not going to sit around waiting for you for 16 years until your kids are old enough to where Peyton can't take them from you! I need to move on with my life and learn to live on my own. I can't depend on you anymore, when you won't be there for me when I need you.."

"I'm there for you Brooke, I'm with you every night.."

"Really? Were you there for me last night when I cried myself to sleep? Were you there last week when I found out I was pregnant?!"

"What?" Lucas stared at her in shock "You mean we're having a baby?"

"No Lucas, don't worry. You see there's this thing called stress, and it tends to cause miscarriages, so last night not only did you kill me inside by leaving, but you killed our baby too.." She sobbed and turned away and shutting the door.

Lucas grabbed the door before it closed and followed her inside. "I'm so sorry Brooke, I didn't know. Please don't push me away, I didn't know, I didn't know.."He reached out to hug her as tears started falling from his eyes as well. She quickly thrust her hands out, shoving him away and outside with all the strength she had left.

"Stay the fucking hell away from me Lucas. Don't call me, don't come here. I never want to see you again.." She cried and slammed the door in his face. Lucas sighed and stood there for a minute before getting back in his car and going home.

He walked inside his house and was met with the sound of laughing coming from upstairs. He followed the noise to his sons bedroom where he found his wife and two kids attacking each other with pillows. He stood in the doorway watching for a minute before he was noticed. Peyton looked at him in disbelief for a minute then rushed to him engulfing him in a hug and kiss.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I told you I'd talk to my boss. I'll be home by 5 every night from now on. And I even stopped and bought you some flowers.." Lucas smiled as well as he could, handing her the bouquet, and feeling his heartbreak more with each word. Knowing that if he had it his way, he would be in the arms of the beautiful, smart, independent brunette, and not those of the cute, emotional, clingy blond that was currently smiling and telling him how happy she was. He just stood there smiling and thinking about how much he wished he could turn back the clock just 24 hours and hold his pretty girl once more..


End file.
